suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Emissa Hodvin
Emissa Hodvin '(エミッサ・ホードヴィン, ''Emissa Hoodovin) '''was a female Adventurer who existed over 500 years ago. She is a minor character in the Suka Suka series. Background '''Emissa Hodvin '''was a talented sorceress who existed over 500 years ago. She was one of the members of Lillia Asplay's team alongside Willem Kmetsch and Souwong Kandel and was considered to be one of the most powerful and talented spellcasters, besides Souwong. Birth Emissa Hodvin was born over 500 years ago into a prominent noble family. She was born with the innate gift to generate and use venenum. However, since her powers were initially unstable, she would end up destroying anything that was in her field of vision, whenever she got a bit emotional. Because of this, she was blindfolded and confined to a dark jail cell for years, never allowed to look at nor touch anything. It was then that her future husband (a level 9 adventurer at that time) found her during one of his missions and rescued her. Becoming An Adventurer After being rescued, Emissa began learning how to control her power and eventually became an Adventurer like her future husband herself. She was said to be the second most powerful adventurer, with a level of 61. Despite doing the same job as her husband, their differences in power meant that they never got to go on the same mission together. Even after her husband was promoted to Level 17, which while impressive for a human, it was still nowhere close enough to join her. As a spellcaster, Emissa was known to her enemies as powerful monster, as she was extremely skilled with magic. Assignment to Lillia Asplay's Team War Against The Poteau Final Battle Against The Poteau During the final battle, Emissa was assigned to fight against the Poteau, Jade Nail with Souwong Kandel, while Lillia went to kill Elq Hrqstn. Although she fought bravely and managed to defeat Jade Nail, she was taken out in the attempt at the same time as Souwong and died a heroic death. Appearance Emissa was a grown woman in her twenties. She had short lavender purple hair and brown eyes. Emissa often wore a fancy Victorian-styled purple dress and a brown hat with orange feathers protruding from it. Personality Emissa was a vivacious young women who despite putting on a happy persona, had a very tragic past. When she was a child, she suffered from extreme sadness and loneliness, due to the isolation and trauma that her family put her through, as a result of her being unable to control her powers. After being rescued by her future husband, she regains her zeal for life. Emissa deeply loved her husband, however, she would often display a extremely jealous side, especially whenever her husband would inadvertently get a girl to fall in love with him, because he performed some kind deed for her, as a result of his kind personality. She also got along very well with her teammates and would often offer romantic advice to Lillia Asplay. Weapon Emissa's main weapons was her sorceress' wand, her magic and the magical tools that she wielded. She could use talismans, charms and curses to take down many strong opponents. Abilities Venenum Enhanced Strength By channeling her venenum output to his limbs, Emissa could enhance strength to superhuman levels. Venenum Enhanced Speed By channeling her venenum output to his legs, Emissa could move at speeds faster than the human eyes. Spell-Casting Emissa was a very talented spell-caster. She could easily use spells that would confound most people and could level entire mountains, if she wanted to. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emnetwihts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suka Suka Characters